legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus '(ズース, ''Zuusu) is the main antagonist of the Vendetta ''series. Zeus first appears in Chapter #XX Helping Out a New Friend in the ''Vendetta manga series, published in Thunderverse Magazine on June 5, 200X. Zeus is a thunder dragod who's bent on cleansing the universe in his own terms of solving all sorts of injustices, even to the extreme of vanquishing hundreds of lives. Appearance Zeus is depicted as a dark-skinned adult male with white hair that spikes at the back of his head and bangs that hangs at each side of his head. As a full-blooded DraGod, Zeus has two long black horns that sticks out of his head. He has red eyes, a long black scaly tail with multiple short yellow dorsal fins, a serrated plate on the tip of his tail, and a moderate muscular tone on his body. Zeus is often seen wearing a white button shirt with black detailing, a long black leather coat, black pants, brown belt with a red buckle, black gloves, black buckled boots, and sunglasses. In his beast form, he appears as a large black European dragon with yellow spikes. Development Biography '''Origins Childhood WIP Descending in Lein Magnus's grasp WIP Legend of Vendetta Blue Dragons Arc WIP Zeus Arc WIP Black Ice Arc WIP Natasha Arc WIP Battle for Earth Arc WIP Celestial Universe Arc Secret of Vendetta Naraka Arc Titania Arc Personality Zeus has shown himself to be polite, ruthless, and arrogant. While that he proclaims himself to be an ultimate savior for the innocents, his motivation of his false prophet image and siding with Lein Magnus is that he has seen imperfections of all species of social behaviors, even by a single person that act negatively, most notably crime waves, poverty, political disagreements, corruptions, and wars. He felt the need to solve all injustices is to take an image of himself to become the ultimate god of all things. Unaware of Lein Magnus's true intention, he believed her guidance can help him in his dream to build a new utopia to preserve all living beings with no imperfections, whatsoever. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia * choices of Zeus's voice actors have some interesting connections between select characters they previously voiced, with each other, and Zeus himself: ** Isshin Chiba have previously voiced Jin Kazama, protagonist of the Tekken ''series. Both Zeus and Jin shared similar hairstyle, and can emit red lightning bolts from their body. ** Isshin Chiba also voiced Jedah Dohma from ''Darkstalkers. Both Zeus and Jedah shared their polite, arrogant, and sinister personalities, and they see themselves as necessary prophets for all living beings to create a new utopia. ** Norio Wakamoto have previously voiced Xemnas, main villain from Kingdom Hearts II. ''Both Zeus and Xemnas are dark-skinned, wears black, and has shades of white hair. ** Both Wakamoto and Dameon Clarke famously voiced major ''Dragon Ball villain, Cell. Along with both sharing similar personalities (much like Jedah, mostly towards Cell's perfect form), Zeus's English dub voice closely resembles Perfect Cell's voice. ** Travis Willingham have shortly voiced Jedah and Cell. Once with Jedah in the 2009 crossover RPG video game, Cross Edge, and six times with Cell in previous Dragon Ball Z ''video games from 2009-2014 (starting in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ''and ended in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z), until Dameon Clarke reprises his role on both the remastered anime Dragon Ball Z Kai, and the video games, starting in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and onwards. ** Both Chiba and Wakamoto have once voiced major Jojo's Bizarre Adventure villain, Dio Brando. Chiba voiced him once in the 1998 Capcom fighting game of the series, while Wakamoto voiced him in the series's Volume 3 Drama CD. Gallery Zeus by 13oukamocha13-d6yesrl.png|Art by 13OukaMocha13 base_zeus_by_thunderwolfang-d5pwngm.png|Baseart reference by ThunderWolfang. (Base by InuBases. Original Anime reference is unknown) Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Electrokinetics Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Drakonians